creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
David Fletcher
David Fletcher was a rather unique serial killer, coming up with new and creative ways to kill his targets. He has a son named Damien who was not aware of his father’s malicious hobby. Though the bond between them was separating, David would’ve attempted to do anything to make his son happy while covering up his darkest secret by eliminating anyone who grew suspicious of him. Unfortunately, he went missing under mysterious circumstances. To this day, nobody knows what became of the abnormal man. Personality David acted young for his age, often spending time with his son and other young children. He is very successful when it comes to relating to them and a lot of children like to hang out with him. He was even offered a job at an elementary school which needed an assistant instructor, to which he accepted to spend more time with the youth. It may seem that he was a very nice man, but parents were still concerned about his strange behavior and often kept their children away from him. They assumed he was some kind of pedophile. David didn’t appear to mind, though he was still disappointed. Damien got teased about his father which made him spend less time with him. This made David feel very discouraged. He wanted to show his son he was a great man despite his foolish exuberance. Backstory David was born somewhere in August of the year 1958. He was abused as a child and didn’t have much fun during his childhood. He was eighteen when he escaped the authority of his malnourished parents and went on with his life, begging on the streets. It wasn’t until his mid-twenties when he met Margaret, an outgoing woman who had a soft spot for those who were in need. She took him into her home where he obtained a healthy lifestyle. Margaret gladly married him despite him being slightly immature due to his lack of maturing as a child. Later on, Margaret conceived their first and only child, Damien. For many years, Margaret would go out to work while David would spend his time warming the hearts of children at the aforementioned elementary school. He loved it there, but he was eventually kicked out after accidentally spilling hot coffee on one of the minors. Saddened, he would sulk around the house and ended up being depressed. He missed all those wonderful children and his son too. He would see him less often. David blamed his personality. He was determined to go out and get a job. Alas, nobody would accept him. After a while, Margaret became angry with him, calling him an “indolent man” and a “useless husband”. Damien even got in on displaying his frustration. These moments reminded poor David about his cruel parents. He later became an alcoholic, blasting his money on anything that could take his mind out of the disheartening reality. One night he came home, drunk. When Margaret confronted him, he pushed her downstairs; the back of her head hit one of the sharp edges of a step, killing her instantly. After realizing what he had done he burst into tears, mourning in regretful agony. Damien was at a friend’s house for the weekend which gave David the time to lay Margaret’s corpse in their bed and sleep with her one last time. The next morning he dismembered the body and dumped the limbs and torso in the backyard where coyotes feasted on them. He then wrote a note using handwriting that was reminiscent of Margaret’s. The message stated, from Margaret’s perspective, that she was going to divorce him by running off with another man. This worked with the police when they asked about her whereabouts and they left. However, one of David’s neighbors was suspicious. David wasn’t going to take any chances. When he thought about what he had done to Margaret, he realized it was actually quite satisfying. He had the same feeling he had when he first met the love of his life, and he felt the same when he killed her. He felt… happy. He didn’t receive that emotion very often. He only felt it now when he was with Damien who was barely around. He didn’t want to stop feeling it. At this point, he didn’t care about killing people who were suspicious of him. Rude people alone would be on his list of unsuspecting victims. So, one day, his neighbor was baking a multitude of pies which she was going to give to the elders at a retirement home. He offered to help her, and she reluctantly accepted. Sadly, it was too late for her. While she wasn’t looking, he contaminated the desert with some sort of poison, possibly cyanide. Next, he strangled her with a chain that he found hooked up to a stray dog. He then delivered the pies to their destination himself. The approximate amount of causalities among the patients of the retirement home were seven. David, possessing very little brain in his crime, didn’t go long before being questioned by authorities. He was let go, but still under mild suspicion. The pressure was too much for him, and he, fortunately, disappeared, leaving Damien in the hands of a good friend. It is speculated that he continued to go on his killing spree, but that statistic hasn’t been confirmed. By now he is either deceased or too old to go about on his own. Facts (because why not?) In David’s absence, Damien made himself feel better by reading creepypastas, which he was a huge fan of. The remains of Margate’s body were discovered in an abandoned backyard two months after David’s disappearance. There was not more than a few ribs, a boney hand missing a few fingers, and five teeth. David would always say to new people he met, “I absolutely love children, they remind me of what I didn’t have.” Category:Male Category:OC Category:Psychopath Category:Human Category:In A Relationship Category:Serial Killer